


More than a friend

by Iraee



Series: GOD DAMN IT SOONYOUNG ! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Loss, M/M, Minghao is so done with this shit, Soonyoung why, Sorry Not Sorry, Wonwoo can't handle it, angsty Soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iraee/pseuds/Iraee
Summary: He left Soonyoung.Soonyoung can't handle it anymore and needs to talk about it and to get over it...again.





	More than a friend

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of writing this popped out of nowhere from a dark corner of my brain,  
> Also I apologies if they are some spelling mistakes I try my best to correct myself and I’m opened to any help since I don’t usually write in English.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this !

He couldn’t handle it anymore, he had to do this, he had to talk about it, to let the members know, after all he couldn’t just keep it to himself. What would they think if they found out that he is hiding it from them, that he never told them...he was gone and he will never come back. Soonyoung knew, it wasn’t the first time this happened and his heart aches everytime he thinks about him...about how one morning he woke up in an empty bed, and when he got up to find him...he was no longer with him.. he disappeared without a word...a note or even an explaination and it hurt. But he had to get over it and in order to do that he must talk to his friends. 

He waited the end of the day so that all members would be there to hear about the news. He took a deep breath when Minghao and Jun returned from their shopping trip, they were the last one’s to arrive and the last one’s to who he asked to gather with the others in the living-room. They only gave him a curious look but they did as he asked and now they where all gathered in the living-room asking themselves if Soonyoung was up to something again. They all remember the last time he asked the members to gather and it was stupid but they couldn’t help this time to notice there was something wrong, he seemed kind of down ? 

All the eyes were on him, and after taking a deep breath again he started speaking. 

“ Okay guys, I have to tell you something. It’s not easy for me so please don’t interrupt me.”

They all nodded and he then started explaining himself. 

“ Guys I don’t know how to tell you this but...he’s gone..and he didn’t warn us...he didn’t warn me..”

Wonwoo frowned as some of the members, not sure about what he was talking, but since he was talking no one dared to interrupt him...until curious diva Boo asked the question they all had in mind.

“Who’s gone ? We’re all here Soon.” 

“George...He left us ! “

A blank followed this answer along with confused looks, and just when Dino was about to ask who was George, Minghao spoke.

“Are you talking about your fucking pimple ?”

“Wait Again ?!” 

”You don’t understand ! He was everything to me ! We would sleep together, shower together and go to the toilet together ! “

“Okay that’s it, this is getting gross, I’m out” 

And one by one they would leave the room until there was only him and a small part of the group left, in which Jeonghan stayed with Seungcheol only to chase Soonyoung and Woonwoo out of the room.  
And once they got to their shared room, they sit one next to the other.

“You know you can’t keep doing this everytime a pimple pops out on your face ?”

“ George was special ! He was kind and funny... Do you think he disappeared to find Fred ? He left me for him ? “ 

Wonwoo gave him the not-impressed look, slightly annoyed before letting out a sight. What in the world got into his boyfriend with pimples recently. It’s been a month since he has been naming every single one of it and he even made a funeral for Janet “because she was so pretty” he said. Wonwoo was done with it.  
That is why after George disappearance and Harry’s “birth” (Soonyoung was into Harry Potter recently, no wonder for the names) he took an appointment to the closest dermatologist. He’ll drag him there if he had too. 

Wonwoo was done with Soonyoung’s shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if that was funny to you but I hope you liked it !  
> Thanks you for reading this ! Maybe there will be a part 2 I don’t know yet I just enjoyed writing it !  
> George we will miss you buddy.


End file.
